mass_effect_extended_codexfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Systems Alliance
The Systems Alliance, also known as the Alliance, is a sovereign government within the Milky Way Galaxy. The Systems Alliance predominantly exists within the Galactic South and South-East, with extensive colonial holdings within the Traverse. It shares a galactic border with the Batarian Hegemony, the Salarian Union, the Turian Hierarchy and the Vol Protectorate, as well as the lawless region of the Terminus Systems. The Systems Alliance is a supranational federation with a parliamentary democracy. The head of the Alliance is currently; Prime Minister is Amul Shastri. The capital of the Systems Alliance is Arcturus Station, a space station at the L5 Lagrangian point of Themis within the Arcturus system, with a population of 45,000. In 2165 CE, the Systems Alliance was granted an embassy on the Citadel and quickly began integrating into the galactic political and economic systems. Following the Battle of the Citadel (2183 CE), humanity, represented by the Systems Alliance, was formally invited to become a member of the Citadel Council. Alongside the asari, salarians and turians, humanity was recognised as a major galactic power. History First Contact between humanity and other intelligent alien life occurred in 2157 CE, with the Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy engaging in a minor conflict near Relay 314 and on the human colony of Shanxi. The conflict was bought to an end by the Citadel Council which brokered a peace agreement before full scale war could break out. This event not only altered human perceptions of the galaxy but gave the Systems Alliance incredible clout and power throughout human space. Administration Government The Systems Alliance is a supranational government responsible for the governance and defence of all extrasolar colonies and habitats within Citadel Space. Whilst Earth and her colonies are under the authority of the Systems Alliance, they are not under their direct control. A federal, hierarchical system is in place with citizens electing representatives for their regional assemblies, planetary parliaments and then finally, the Alliance parliament. Generally, the Alliance does not interfere in the internal affairs of their colonial possessions, so long as they abide by Systems Alliance Charter. It is only in matters of economy, defence and diplomacy that the Alliance act with supreme authority, or in extreme cases, namely; humanitarian crises and war. Colonies beyond Citadel Space, namely within the Terminus Systems, are independent and are not subject to representation or guarantees of defence. Foreign Relations Military The Systems Alliance military is a respected and powerful military within the Milky Way. With an estimated 3% of humanity in service, the Alliance is considered a “''sleeping giant''” by the other species. As a result, The Alliances emphasises the need for novel tactics, namely mobility, and technology. Humanity’s strength lies in fire support, flexibility and speed, with a prominent level of technical support in the form of Virtual Intelligences (Vis), drones, artillery and electronic warfare. Their military doctrine is not based on absorbing and dishing out heavy shocks. Rather, they bypass enemy strong points and launch deep into their rear, cutting supply lines and logistical support, destroying headquarters and support units, leaving enemies to "wither on the vine". On the defence, the Alliance military lives by Sun Tzu's maxim of; "''He who tries to defend everything ''defends nothing." As a result, only token garrisons are placed on their colonies, which are intended for scouting rather than combat. The garrisons are designed to avoid engagement and are to observe and report on invaders using drones. However, major planets may have larger garrisons of Alliance troops due to their strategic position. In any case, the Alliance deploys powerful fleets at mass relay At present (2186), the Alliance is recognized as one of the greater military forces in Citadel space. As a signatory of the Treaty of Farixen, the Alliance is restricted to building and maintaining an equal number of dreadnoughts to the Asari and Salarians, however prior to 2183 the Alliance were limited to the lowest number of dreadnoughts allowed by the Treaty. The Alliance Navy made up for their shortage of dreadnoughts with the innovative design and deployment of carriers, which are as large as dreadnoughts, but are not constrained by the treaty due to their primary armament consisting of fighters and bombers instead of ship-length mass accelerator cannons. The carriers are a core component of the Alliance Navy and other Citadel Species have adopted their own carrier variants after the Relay 314 Incident (Human First Contact War) showcased the adaptability and strength of carrier ships. Economy